1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic system, and in particular, relates to an electronic system with a high speed transmission interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With vigorous development in the computer and communications industries, various new peripheral devices can now, be easily connected to personal computers (PCs), notebooks and so on. Peripheral devices include internet and external storage devices. The data of the peripheral devices is usually needed to be transmitted to a host computer, and the data of the host computer is usually needed to be transmitted to the peripheral devices. However, the transmission data speed is limited by the interface between the peripheral devices and the host computer. For example, the Network-attached storage (NAS) can only access the data of a host computer by network interface. Therefore, the highest data transmission speed between the NAS and the host computer is 1 Gbps.
Some of the current NASs can be connected with the personal computer by some other interfaces, such as a Universal Serial Bus interface (USB), such that the NASs can serve as an external storage device and the data transmission can speed up by the Universal Serial Bus interface. However the NASs cannot serve as the network storage for access by other devices when the NASs are connected to a personal computer by the Universal Serial Bus interface (USB).
It is therefore a desire to provide an electronic system and a performance control method to speed up the data transmission speed between the peripheral devices and the host computer, while maintaining network access of the peripheral devices and increase convenience in usage thereof.